El Placer de Amarte
by Irene Luz de Luna
Summary: Una verdadera historia de amoor... Sakura tendrá que elegir entre sus 2 amores, para luego destruir sus sueños para crear el de alguien mas ! ¿ella es suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto? el sexo será suficiente paga para soportar la presión? 3
1. Sakunaru, El principio del final

HÖla Lectores ! Bueno, aquí les presento el primer capítulo de mi historia que se titula *_**El placer de Amarte**_* estoy pensando en hacer capítulos mas extensos y pervertidos ( hahahaha ) bueno este es el primero, espero que les guste !, si es así dejenme reviews, y pronto les dejaré el siguiente cap ! por favor ! quiero reviews ! se los ruuego ! U.U la trama es muuuy buena y si me dejan muchos comentarios en los próximos capítulos pondré a Sakura en paños menores, a Sasuke como esclavo y a Naruto como Sensei hahahah ( o si quieren algo mas pervertido... ahahahahahah ! ntc ! ) bueno... sin mas por ahora los dejo con esto...

El placer de Amarte…

_Sakunaru, el principio del final_

La bella chicha ojiverde estaba sentada en uno de los hermosos jardines que Naruto le había dado como regalo, ella apreciaba mucho de esta clase de detalles, el jardín tenía hermosos árboles con flores de distintos colores y olores tan deliciosos que podían hipnotizar a cualquiera. En el centro del jardín había una pequeña fuente que lanzaba chorros de agua que causaban un bello efecto sonoro, a unos cuantos metros de esta fuente se encontraba un gran roble de tronco fuerte y rígido, de una de sus poderosas ramas se colgaba un columpio en el cual está sentada Sakura, perdida en sus pensamientos centrada en el libro que leía: _-Le temía a las cosas que eran nuevas, que requerían de un cambio, porque, según ella, esto significaba traicionar a aquellos a los que de verdad quería su miedo era también, su mayor deseo.- _mientras terminaba de decir esto sintió que alguien caminaba por detrás suyo.

–Hola hermosa- al voltear la cabeza se encontró con Naruto

-Hola ¡!- respondió alegremente Sakura

-¿Ya estas lista?-

-si claro, solo quería leer un poco más-

-Bien, pues si has terminado creo que ya es hora de irnos-

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida de su hogar para luego subir al carro, pronto llegaron al restaurante más lujoso de Kona, era el favorito de Sakura, él lo sabía.

Al llegar a la mesa de reservación, Naruto pidió al mesero una botella de champaña.

-¿Para qué quieres una botella? Si todavía no hemos empezado a comer ?

-La verdad, mi querida Sakura no te traje a este hermoso lugar solo para comer.

- ¿a no?- respondió ella desconcertada.

-No, Sakura, tú y yo hemos estado juntos durante mucho tiempo…. Bueno… yo te abrí las puertas de mi casa cuando tú me necesitabas y tú lo hiciste cuando yo te necesitaba.

-Si Naruto, y te lo agradezco infinitamente!

-Yo te conozco desde que eras una pequeña y quiero decirte…. Que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. Y… quiero que…. Te cases conmigo…

La pelirrosa estaba impactada, miraba con ternura esos bellos ojos azules era una mirada de paz, de sentimientos correspondidos, los cuales fueron mal interpretados por el rubio quien decepcionado respondió…

-yo entendería si tu no quisieras estar conmigo, después de todo debe haber…- pero su diálogo fue interrumpido por un gran y hermoso beso de la chica con la que hablaba. Al separarse Naruto tenía los ojos muy abiertos estaba en estado de shock no podía creer lo que había pasado.

-jajaja tienes cara de imbécil Naruto jajajajaja- le dijo Sakura con tono burlón.

-Pero… yo cría… que… tu….-

-jajajaja cállate y escúchame, yo también había pensado en esta situación, y la verdad es que yo también te amo, y quiero casarme contigo.

**Continuará**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno... espero que les haya gustado ! si quieren más déjenme aunque sea 1 reviews

LOs QuIerO !

**El AMOR es:**

**un estado mental del ser humano donde se conjugan varios sentimientos y una ceguera total.**


	2. Te lo Prometo Sasuke

Hola Chiks y Chikos que leen esta historia, bueno, qui les traigo la continuación de mi historia _El placer de Amarte, _espero que les guste, perdonen que los capítulos sean tan cortos, pero la historia es muy extensa y no quisiera atiborrar-los con miles y miles de hojas n.n bueno, espero que disfruten este cap !

**Naruto: TTnTT por que me haces sufir ? que te he hecho yoo?**

**Irene: hahahah no tengo nada en contra tuya Naruto, :D**

**Naruto: Y por que torturas a mi Sakura con ese estúpido del Teme? XD**

**Sasuke: Ay ! Cállate Usuratonkachi ! ella va a ser muy feliz con migo... (cara de pervertido)OwO la voy a hacer gemir A.A ... hasta que le arda la garganta**

**Naruto: TTnTT x q Irene? vas a permitir que le haga eso a mi flor de cerezo? Y.Y**

**Irene: amm... no... ¬¬ hahahha procuraré que sufra lo menos posible ok? 0:) angelito (en la espalda tengo los dedos cruzados y le hago un giño cómplice a Sasuke) hahaha**

**Sasuke: mmm... estoy ansioso por que siga la historia... hahahhahah n.n**

**El Placer de Amarte**

_Te lo Prometo Sasuke…_

Estaba muy atareada, no podía parar de ir de un lado a otro, que las copas debían de estar a las izquierda con el moño de lado, las bebidas adecuadas, que cada quien tuviera su lugar con las personas con las que congeniaba bien… etc….

Todas esas cosas y además la parte en la que se daba cuenta de que aún no tenía ni su vestido de novia eran muy angustiantes, pues faltaba menos de 2 semanas para que el gran día de la boda llegara; pero había algo que la asustaba aún más… una promesa que podría destruir su hermoso mundo en un instante…. No era una promesa…. Era SU promesa….

_Flass Back… _

_Estaban en la total e irremediable destrucción de Kona, el moreno de ojos oscuros como las sombras estaba a punto de destruir a todos aquellos que vivieran ahí… muchos guerreros habían intentado detenerlo, pero el último poseedor del Sharingan tenía consigo algo más… él venía buscando algo…. O quizás… a alguien…. _

_Sakura: Sasuke por favor…. DETENTE ¡! Somos tus amigos ¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas? _

_Sasuke: ahhh… mi querida Sakura, por supuesto que lo recuerdo….si es por eso por lo que estoy aquí hoy ¡! Vengo a destruir todo rastro de sentimientos que pueda sentir hacia ustedes._

_Sakura: ¿¡pero por qué Sasuke?_

_Sasuke: porque los sentimientos…. Son debilidades ¡!- El ojinegro se lanzó hacia la kunoichi con una gran espada, ella estaba tan pasmada por lo que había dicho que no podía ni reaccionar a la agresión, y antes de que llegara la dolorosa punzada sintió un líquido en su cara, cálido, sangre, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la protección de Naruto, quien había recibido el golpe directamente al pecho. _

_-NOOOO ¡!¡!¡! – Gritaba Sakura sin parar al ver que su defensor era vilmente arañado y golpeado por Sasuke.- Basta ¡!¡! por favor detente Sasuke haré todo lo que quieras pero déjalo a él ¡!¡- en ese instante Sasuke dejó caer en seco el cuerpo del joven_

_Sasuke: ¿harás todo lo que te ordene? _

_Sakura: Si Sasuke, te lo prometo…._

_Sasuke: jajajajajajaja bien…. Eso era lo que quería oír mi querida niña, pequeño estorbo, pero aún no puedes hacer nada por mi. Pero aquí y ahora te prometo en nombre de la hermosa luna que regresaré para saldar mi cuenta ¡!¡!, pero te dejo una advertencia…. Si te atreves a no cumplir tu palabra, destruiré todo lo que conoces y amas profundamente, empezando por este imbécil- dijo Sasuke con tono serio y arrogante._

_Sakura: No romperé mi promesa, solo vete y déjanos en paz ¡!_

_Sasuke: Por ahora… - y se desvaneció entre un espesa bruma que llevaba consigo el olor de la sangre._

_Fin Flass Back_

Sakura temía que Sasuke se pudiera llegar a enterar de su boda y regresara para matar a todos. Pero en esos momentos ya no tenía que preocuparse más, tenía a su amado y pronto tendría su final feliz.

**Continuará...**

**Y bien? ¿les gusto? espero que si por que a mi me encantó este cap ! ya estoy trabajando en los demás capitulos**

**PORFIIS DEJENME REVIEWS ! por fiiis ! TTWTT**

**bueno... y gracias a Andrea que fué la única persona que comentó en mi historia anterior U.U ! espero mas comentarios x fiis ! **

**Att. Irene**

_Si no me llamas, entenderé. Y.Y_

_Si no me escribes, entenderé. TTwTT_

_Si te olvido, entenderás. n.n_


	3. Romper un Sueño para Crear Otro Parte 1

_Ola lectOres ! _

_Ok... no había podido actualiizar esta página por que la verdad me ha decepcionado que no he tenido mas que **1** solo comentario :( por que chicos ? que mi historia está tan mal? :( bueno, en todo caso esto lo hago como pasatiempo, espero que al paso del tiempo reciba mas comentariios ok? si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo pueden escribirme a mi correo de gmail: ireneluna134 y después ponen arroba gmail . com (si escribo mi correo seguido no aparece Ö) sipi? buuenoo_

**_Sasuke: Irene hay que aceptarlo... no fuiste la única que hizo este capítulo... ¬¬_**

**_Irene: ¿de que hablas? yo sola lo hize... ! ._**

**_Sasuke: claro que nooo ! X.X yo te estuve susurrando al oído la forma más erótica de escribir este cap... ES EN ESTE CAPÍTULO DONDE EMPIEZA TODO LO ERÓTICO ! chicas... ya pueden empezar a babear... hahahaha_**

**_Irene: ¬¬ ...eras tú... buueno... hahha la verdad se hizo muuy extenso el capítulo... pero bueno... n.n se está poniendo muuy interesante... y al parecer... Sasuke lo esta disfrutando... (Sasuke con una cara super feliz-pervertida jajaja)_**

**_Naruto: U.U Dios... de seguro habré hecho algo malo... TTnTT_**

**El placer de Amarte**

_Romper un sueño para crear otro Parte I._

Sakura estaba observando las ondas del agua que se creaban en la fuente de su hermoso jardín. Naruto se había ido a entrenar con los demás chicos y ella se había quedado sola en su casa, y de repente escuchó una voz…. Una demasiado familiar para su gusto…

Sakura, ¿te vas a casar?- Al voltearse se dio cuenta de que era Sasuke tenía una mirada de odio, de sufrimiento de necesidad de sangre.

Sakura: SASUKE ¡!¡!¡! qué haces aquí?

Sasuke: ¡RESPÓNDEME! – la tomó bruscamente por el brazo estrujándolo un poco.

Sakura: AHH! Duele ¡!¡! SI me voy a casar ¡! Basta ¡me lastimas ¡!

Sasuke: ¿con quién?

Sakura: Que te importa ¡ahora lárgate de mi casa ¡!

Sasuke: Esta es la casa de Naruto…. Te vas a casar con él ¿cierto?… MALDITO DOBE ¡ agg ¡

Sakura: ya vete Sasuke ¡! Faltan menos de 3 días para que me case así que vete ¡

Sasuke: NO ¡! Vine por la promesa Sakura, dijiste que harías todo lo que te dijera… ¿no? Pues bien… hora de cumplir tu promesa ¡!- En ese instante se le abalanzó encima y la besó, él esperaba resistencia y golpes, pero lo que recibió fue solo unos guantos golpesitos y luego un glorioso beso.

Sakura: (empujándolo) NOOO ¡! Qué te pasa ¡! Yo amo a Naruto ¡!

Sasuke: pues por el tremendo beso que te he dado y me has correspondido yo creo todo lo contrario, (tomándola de la cintura y con voz seductora) todavía estas enamorada de mi verdad linda?

Sakura: (luchando por zafarse de los poderosos brazos de su agresor) ALÉJATE ¡!... NARUTO!¡

Sasuke: Grita todo lo que quieras porque si él llega a aparecerse LO MATO ¡

Sakura: NO…. Por favor…. No le hagas nada a él… tú me quieres a mí, por favor, no lo dañes a él.

Sasuke: Es verdad Sakura, yo no vengo por el dobe, vengo por TI….

Sakura: (desconcertada) ¿Qué? pero por qué? Yo no tengo nada que te interese

Sasuke: todo lo contrario, tu eres la chica que más me ha amado, y eso te hace muy especial mi querida Sakura, por lo cual vengo a hacerte mi petición…

Sakura: ¡¿ Cuál es esa famosa petición?¡- dijo entre quejidos para intentar zafarse de Sasuke

Sasuke: Olvida a Naruto, ven conmigo y tengamos nuestra propia familia ¡! – en su rostro se reflejaba una cara de excitación y orgullo, porque sabía que Sakura estaba obligada a aceptar su propuesta.

Sakura: ¿¡ QUE ? NOOO ¡ ESO JAMÁS ¡, Sasuke, hace unos años yo hubiera aceptado totalmente esta propuesta, pero ahora me voy a casar con Naruto porque lo Amo…. – Antes de poder continuar sintió su cuerpo azotado en el suelo, Sasuke estaba sobre ella y le decía – CÁLLATE ¡ TU ME AMAS A MI ¡ NO A EL ¡!- su mirada de excitado se había transformado en una de odio y masoquismo, -y te lo demostraré ¡- Sasuke empezó a desabrochar los botones de la playera de Sakura y la de sí mismo, la besaba con lujuria en su bella boca, la acariciaba bruscamente el rostro. Cuando logró abrir su playera tomo su kunai y bruscamente cortó el sostén de la chica. Al ver sus hermosos y redondos pechos se asombró, su tamaño era perfecto, redondos, suaves y tersos, acercó su boca a los pezones y empezó a juguetear con estos, mordisqueándolos, lamiéndolos saboreando su esencia eso lo excitaba mucho, pero aún más los quejidos de Sakura que rogaba por que se detuviera, que no era correcto. Estaba muy asustada, no podía quitarse a Sasuke de encima, era pesado y tenía agarrada sus manos con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra la seguía tocando. A pesar de sentir un gran placer con esas caricias, quería que Naruto llegara para quitarle a Sasuke de encima

Justamente cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de tocar la intimidad de Sakura se escuchó una voz, tierna, de alguien tímido y amable, -¿Sakura?, ¿Sakura?... ¿estás en casa?- era Hinata que caminaba por los pasillos de la casa.

Sasuke, apresurándose a abrocharse su camisa y levantarse, se dirigió a Sakura, -te doy 3 días para venir con migo o te juro que destruiré todo Kohona ¿entiendes? … ah…. Sakura, ni una palabra de esto a nadie entendiste?

Sakura, con lágrimas en los ojos asintió con la cabeza, no podía resistir el miedo que sentía por lo que hubiera pasado si Hinata no estuviera ahí.

Sasuke, como sombra sigilosa, saltó el gran muro que delimitaba el jardín y se fue, Sakura, se movilizó hasta pararse y abrocharse nuevamente la playera y ocultar el sostén roto en una de las hierbas, para después responder a los llamados de Hinata –Si Hinata, aquí estoy en el jardín ¡!- dijo gritando, intentando ocultar su todo de miedo.

Hinata: Oh… aquí estas… ¿Por qué no me contestabas? Eee?

Sakura: perdona… es que…. Me quedé hundida en mis pensamientos, y bueno…. No esperaba que alguien me visitara, pero… de seguro viniste a ver a Naruto, él y los demás están entrenando…

Hinata: Si, lo sé, vine para hablar contigo…

Sakura: ¿con migo? ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar Hinata?- Sakura y Hinata no eran muy amigas, de hecho apenas si se conocían, el único lazo que las unía era Naruto.

Hinata: sobre…. Naruto…. Sakura, yo…. Te envidio…. -Dijo la chica pelimorado

Sakura: (contundida) ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me envidiarías Hinata? Tu eres una reina en tu hogar, tienes muchas más cosas que yo…. ¿Por qué me envidiarías?

Hinata: porque te vas a casar con el único hombre que de verdad he querido.- dijo con tristeza y una mirada baja

Sakura: Hinata… creía que tu amor y el de Naruto había terminado….

Hinata: No Sakura, yo… me sentía mal porque tú me has quitado lo que más quiero, pero ya que eres la novia creo que deberías saber ciertas cosas que ni Naruto ni yo le hemos contado a nadie…

_Flass Back_

_Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados en unas bancas del parque, mientras contaban anécdotas travesuras…_

_Naruto: jajajajaja te juro que yo no tenía ni idea de que en realidad esa leche estaba pasada, y justamente cuando estaba conquistando a Sakura con el cuerpo de Sasuke me llegó una tremenda diarrea ¡!¡!¡! _

_Hinata: jajajajajaja hay Naruto… como me haces reír…. Pero…. Todavía la quieres a ella? Dime la verdad…._

_Naruto: Pues, me sigue gustando, pero tú me gustas más ¡!_

_Hinata: (con tono melancólico) Naruto ¿por qué ella siempre lograba tener tu atención? Yo siempre intentaba sorprenderte y tú me veías como un bicho raro o algo parecido…_

_Naruto: Si…. Al tratar de impresionarme me dabas miedo Hinata, pero ahora te amo más que a mi propia vida _

_Hinata: Naruto… ven a mi casa a las 9 de la noche si? No faltes ok? Se levantó y se esfumó en una nube de humo_

_Naruto: La verdad sigo creyendo que eres un poco rara…. :S (XD)_

Hinata: Por la noche estaba esperándolo en mi casa, solo yo estaba ahí, esperándolo, pacientemente….

_Al llegar a la lujosa casa de los H_y_ūga__ Naruto encontró que la puerta de entrada estaba abierta así que se introdujo en la casa para luego dirigirse a la habitación de Hinata…_

_Naruto: ¿Hinata? Dónde estás?_

_Hinata: Aquí estoy- cuando Naruto volteó no se encontró con la Hinata que había visto durante tanto tiempo sino, con una sexy chica que lo observaba desde el corredor, vestía únicamente un sostén que remarcaba sus pechos y una pequeña tanga que estaba a punto de desbaratarse, -¡¿Hinata?- dijo Naruto totalmente perplejo_

_Hinata: (con tono seductor) cierra tu boca amor, o se meterán moscas…- dicho esto se acercó a él de forma provocativa y empezó a besarle la boca y quitarle la camisa, a lo que el buen Naruto no se contenía._

_Pronto ambos se encontraron en paños menores, besándose, acariciándose uno al otro, Naruto dejó sacar su instinto animal y empezó a desabrochar el sostén de la chica, lentamente la beso empezando por su boca, su cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, lo estaba mordisqueando, saboreaba cada milímetro de este, estaba verdaderamente excitado con lo que estaba pasando, la chica no se quedaba atrás ella besando su boca y su cuello, dando pequeños gemidos por las caricias que sentía, y al mismo tiempo acariciaba, el miembro de su compañero, el cual a cada segundo se ponía más y más erecto. Naruto jugueteó con el pequeño hilo de su tanga hasta lograr que esta callera al suelo, e introdujo sus dedos por el sensible clítoris, haciendo que la chica se humedeciera rápidamente, tanto él como ella estaban gozando de esto, era toda una danza y cuando Naruto sintió que su compañera estaba suficientemente húmeda, empezó su ritual para convertirla en mujer, con gran delicadeza introdujo su miembro en la cavidad femenina, haciendo que esta gimiera a mas no poder, los gemidos eran por el dolor y el placer que estaba experimentando, y no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima corriera por su cara, -Tranquila, seré cuidadoso- le dijo Naruto e un susurro. Empezó despacio, intentando acomodar su miembro, pronto, cuando ella ya no rasguñaba su espalda, supo que era el momento de subir la velocidad, los pequeños movimientos de cadera se fueron haciendo embestidas enloquecidas, Hinata no podía parar de gemir y rasguñar la espalda de su compañero._

_Cuando por fin terminaron, estaban completamente exhaustos, sus respiraciones entrecortadas se unían como 1 sola, esa noche hermosa, había culminado._

_Fin Flass Back_

Sakura: pero si ustedes dos lo hicieron… ¿Por qué quiere casarse con migo?

Hinata: Al día siguiente, íbamos caminado por un parque y te vimos hablar con un chico muy apuesto, Naruto se puso celoso, y durante ese día no dejó de hablar sobre ti, que él era ,mejor partido para ti, que nadie mejor que él etc…-

Se podía detectar en su tono de voz melancolía y tristeza.

Hinata: Él se olvidó de que andábamos, de la noche anterior, se olvidó de mi…, yo me quedaba callada, porque tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos repetir lo de la noche anterior, pero cuando le dije que tu no valías la pena, se enfureció me azotó en el suelo y me gritó –_NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A DECIR ESO MALDITA ZORRA!-, me dejó tirada en el suelo, y ese día ustedes dos se hicieron novios…-_ Por su hermoso rostro corrió una gruesa lágrima

Sakura: Hinata, yo… no tenía idea…- todo lo que había pasado con el moreno hace unos segundos se le olvidó con el terrible relato de la chica.

Hinata: Eso esperaba, Naruto fue muy cruel conmigo, pero a pesar de esto, lo sigo amando con locura, días después se disculpó, pero me dijo que el amor que sentía hacia ti era muy poderoso, y a pesar de que a mí me amaba casi igual que a ti, no fue suficiente…

_Continuará..._

**_hahaha ok... que tal eee? hahah la verdad me gustó mucho este cap... entre que violencia, desamor y erotismo... ahh... se me hace muuuy linda la historia... pronto seguiré escribiendo ! ( EXIJO MAS COMENTARIOS OK?¡?¡?)_**

**_Sasuke: ¬¬ mas te vale... casi no jugué con Sakura U.U_**

**_Naruto: ¡DIOS QUE BUENO QUE ME HAS ESCUCHADO !_**

**_Irene: noo... Naruto... en el próximo capítulo te voy a hacer llorar... U.U pero después vas a estar MUUUY feliz conmigo !_**

**_Naruto: ¿ me vas a devolver a mi flor de cerezo?_**

**_Sasuke: y duro y dale kon ese nombre...¬¬ me gusta mas... pequeño estorbo... hahahah ntc n.n_**

**_Irene: amm... es una sorpresa... e-e _**

**_Naruto: por tu cara... creo que Sasuke va a tener que comprar muuuchos condones... _**

**_Sasuke: OwO me encanta tu mentalidad amigo... hahahahaha_**


	4. Romper un Sueño para Crear Otro Parte 2

_**H**_Öla queridos lectores !

Bueno... supongo que me he tardado un poco... la vdd es que ya había terminado vArios capítulos pero por desgracia no había podido editarlos :C y la verdad creo que estoy dirigiendo estas palabras a mi única admiradora Andrea, ella y yo ya estamos en contacto x Facebook... u.u no hay nadie mas... ahhh... eso es decepcionante... :( pero buueno ! esto es por diverción ! ojalá y comenten mas x faa !

**Sasuke: A nadie le importa si leen o no tu historia...**

**Irene: ¡Sasuke ! como puedes decirme algo así? ¡claro que me importa!**

**Sasuke: vaya ! me refiero a que la historia es muuuy buena ! no necesitas que te hagan comentarios ! ademas... las cosas se están poniendo calientes con MI Sakura... UwU no me importa si el mundo se entera o no de lo que le he hecho ! **

**Naruto: ¡Y Q LE HAS HECHO MALDITO UCHIHA !¡?¡? **

**Irene: ... u.u Naruto... perdóname x favor ! mira... soy muuy buena... me he apiadado de tii y en este capítulo TU eres el ganador ! :D**

**Naruto: a siii? :DD entonces Sasuke ya no va a tener a mi Sakura ? :DD**

**Irene: ... u.u ... sigue leyendo... y después me haces las preguntas vale? **

**Sasuke: n.n ahhh ! q hermoso es cuando obtienes toodo lo que deseas...:DD hahaha**

_**El Placer de amarte**_

_Romper un sueño para crear otro Parte II_

Sakura se sentía un poco culpable por lo que le había dicho Hinata, si no hubiera sido por ella, Hinata hubiera podido tener su final feliz, pero inconscientemente se lo había arrebatado, le quedaban 2 días para abandonar a su mejor amigo para siempre, esa noche, iba a culminar el amor que sentía hacia el rubio, para luego decirle adiós para siempre…

Por la noche cuando llegó Naruto, se encontró con la casa con todas las luces apagadas, solo algunas velas alumbraban el corredor que llegaba hasta la habitación de Sakura, al entrar a ella se encontró con la cama vacía, sin su hermosa flor de cerezo…. -¿Sakura?, donde estás?- preguntaba el rubio que empezaba a preocuparse por no encontrar a su florecita, de repente, sintió que la puerta soltaba un chillido, y se cerraba, al darse vuelta se encontró con su prometida que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido que remarcaba su pecho y se apegaba a su sensual figura.

-¿me buscabas?- dijo Sakura acercándose a Naruto, con pasos lentos, seductores, los ojos como cielo no podían ver otra cosa más que el pronunciado pecho de la chica. –Sa-sakura…. ¿qu..que… haces?- dijo Naruto desconcertado al ver que su compañera empezaba a besarle el cuello, a recostarse sobre él y empezar a quitar los botones dejando ver su hermoso dorso, -mmm… algo que debí hacer desde hace mucho tiempo mi querido Naruto…- y con mucha sensualidad empezó a besar el pecho del rubio, bajando lentamente hasta su bragueta que estaba a punto de explotar por la tremenda erección que estaba teniendo Naruto, eso era verdaderamente excitante, -Oh….Sakura….- cuando terminó de acariciar el miembro del chico, regresó a su boca, lo besaba con sus deliciosos labios, Naruto no quería quedarse atrás y empezó a quitarle su hermoso vestido hasta dejarla sin un poco de ropa, ella había hecho lo mismo con la ropa de él.

Y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban en la cama, Naruto besando sus redondos pechos y acariciando su intimidad, cuando sintió el primer orgasmo de Sakura, pudo escuchar como un profundo y excitante gemido salía de la boca de su amada y a partir de ahí, empezó su ritual, se acostó sobre ella e introdujo su miembro, lentamente sentía como Sakura se aferraba fuertemente a su espalda, gimiendo por el placer, Naruto sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso con la rapidez que aplicara en "la primera vez" de Sakura, así que se dio su tiempo para no lastimarla, lo cual funciono a la perfección, y mientras más gemía su hermosa Sakura, más aumentaba la velocidad de las envestidas, pero no llegaba al grado frenético, porque temía que pudiese lastimarla. Esa hermosa noche terminó… lo más hermoso del sueño había terminado, a partir de ahora, empezaba la pesadilla…

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Por la mañana Sakura tenía una gran sonrisa, estaba recostada sobre el fuerte pecho de su prometido, pero de repente recordó la promesa de Sasuke, _-3 días o te juro que lo MATO ¡!¡!¡!-_ Sakura ya tenía planeado todo, pero no quería efectuar su plan, eso destruiría la felicidad de Naruto y aún más importante SU felicidad…

Pero si no lo hacía el mismo Naruto sería destruido, y eso era mucho peor, se decía Sakura constantemente, pero tampoco podía negar que, de alguna forma, le gustaba que Sasuke estuviese celoso y… después de todo… Sasuke había sido su gran primer amor, Sakura no se sentía mal del todo con lo que estaba pasando.

Dentro de la cabeza de Sakura atravesaban muchos pensamientos pero el que más le molestaba era el discurso de su inner que le decía _vamos Sakura, ya tuviste sexo con Naruto, pero tu estas en verdad enamorada de Sasuke, ¿Qué es lo que te detiene entonces mujer? _Mi orgullo, respondía ella, ya me comprometí con Naruto, aunque mi verdadero amor es Sasuke, eso me deshonraría…_eso se soluciona fácilmente mujer, CASATE CON SASUKE Y TU HONOR ESTA_RÁ_ LIMPIO!_

De verdad me crees capaz de hacerle eso a Naruto? Después de todo lo que él ha hecho por mí? _Y te crees capaz de rechazar al amor de tu vida aun cuando él te ofrece todo lo que una chica-mujer desearía? Dime Sakura, ¿Cuál de las 2 opciones suena más estúpida?_ Aunque no le gustaba aceptarlo, su inner tenía razón, ella no perdía nada al dejar a Naruto, y le permitiría tener una vida más plena (y larga) al lado de otra chica.

Le quedaba solo 1 día para decirle adiós, así que empezó su malvado plan…

Naruto: ¿estas despierta?

Sakura: Si… como estas Naruto-kun?

Naruto: bien gracias, anoche me agarraste con la guardia baja ¡! Eres toda una fiera linda, esa era la hermana gemela de Sakura no? Hahahaha

Sakura: hahahahahaha…. (Con tono triste) Naruto…. Podemos ir al parque hoy?

Naruto: ¿al parque? Amm… si claro…. Si eso es lo que tú quieres, con gusto Sakura-chan

Sakura: gracias Naruto…, - Se levantó y le dijo, -pero antes, tengo que hacer algo…-

Ahí estaban, como un par de tórtolos, acostados en el hermoso y oloroso césped recién podado, Sakura veía los ojos de cielo que tenía el chico y este a su vez miraba las grandes orbes verdes que lo observaban. –Naruto, quiero que sepas que eres mi mejor amigo, y que eres muy especial para mí…-

Naruto: Sakura…. Tú eres más que una amiga para mí, tu eres mi prometida, y te amo no con todo el corazón CON TODA EL ALMA !

Para Sakura esto significaba mucho, pero solo hacía que lo que sucedía se hiciese más difícil y doloroso…

El día siguiente, no era cualquier día, era EL día de su boda, Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, se bañó y se puso su elegante traje de novio, quería ver a su amada ya con su hermoso vestido de novia, pero al entrar en su habitación encontró la cama bien tendida, con una flor de cerezo (llamada Sakura) y una nota con la letra de Sakura. Naruto se acercó a esta, la carta decía: _-Para Naruto- _así que no esperó y la tomó, empezó a leerla…

_Querido Naruto:_

_Este es nuestro día de bodas, la otra noche me di cuenta de que no eres para mí, al sentir nuestros cuerpos juntos, no sentí esa química que debía haber, por lo tanto, es probable que haya alguien mucho mejor para ti, hoy, cuando llegues al altar, verás a una novia, esta es la chica que de verdad merece estar a tu lado, de ahora en adelante no me volverás a ver jamás, eres y seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo por toda la eternidad, es por ti que destruyo mi sueño para crear otro… te quiero… _

_Att. Tu flor de cerezo_

_Sakura Haruno_

_Continuará !_

**_Naruto: ¡ ... ! O.O ! . ! x q ! tan cerca ! x q ! u.u ! solo pude estar con su hermoso cuerpo 1 noche ! maldita sea !_**

**_Sasuke: me parece mi estimada Irene... que ya es mi turno ! me toca gozar del cuerpo de la Haruno :D_**

**_Irene: n.n asi es mi querido Sasuke... :D ahora te toca a ti ! :D_**

**_Naruto: U.U JODER ! _**

**_Irene: Naruto... me haces sentir muuuy mal... y x eso... ... ... bueno... ya verás en el proximo cap como te recompenso x haber sido tan cuidadoso con Sakura... :D _**

**_Naruto: ... Y mas te vale que sea algo bueno ! x q el estúpido de Sasuke se va a llevar la gloria ! X.x _**

**_Irene: ... ya veras... :D_**

**_Sasuke: ... n.n ... _Irene... eres demasiado buena ! :D hahaha **


	5. Ya no Eres el mismo, Al Igual que Yo

_Ola ! Bueno... como no había podido subir los capítulos aqui les dejo los siguientes 2 capítulos ! espero que les (te guste Andrea) guste :D_

**_Sasuke: MI TURNO ! _**

**_Naruto: Joder ! maldito Sasuke !_**

**_Irene: No pelen ! Naruto te dije que te iba a recompensar ! Ok...? asi que cálmate y sigue leyendo !_**

**_Sasuke: NTP Dobe ahhh... pronto llegarás a comprender que me amiga Irene es de las personas mas bondadosas de este mundo !_**

**_Naruto: Eso lo veremos..._**

**_Irene: ... gulp... XD _**

_**El Placer de Amarte**_

_Ya no eres el mismo, al igual que yo…_

Naruto no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño chorro de agua salada deslizarse por su rostro, las cosas de la chica ya no estaban, su querida Sakura se había ido, quizás para siempre…

Pero la carta decía que debía ir al altar a pesar de no ver a su dama, así que con melancolía tomó la flor que estaba en la cama, se la colocó en el traje, cerca de su corazón donde siempre la guardaría, _su flor de cerezo_, y partió hacia la iglesia.

Y ahí estaba, esperando que la caminata de ella fuese más rápida, para ver a quien se estaba refiriendo Sakura, con

-_alguien mejor para ti- _Cuando Naruto levantó el delicado velo de seda blanco, esperaba ver un rostro desconocido, pero se encontró con el de Hinata, su cara irradiaba tanta alegría, tanta felicidad que él recordó por qué la amaba tanto.

Todo era perfecto, Tenían como testigos a todos sus amigos y familiares, quienes estaban muy felices (y un poco extrañados) de verlos juntos. La única que al parecer no tenía cara de sorpresa era Ino, la madrina, que al parecer ya esperaba esto en la boda… Así transcurrió la boda de Naruto y Hinata, al fin ellos habían tenido su final feliz… por la noche, Hinata y Naruto hicieron el amor, con grandes gemidos acompañados por amor y lujuria, se amaban, y a pesar de todas las dificultades que habían tenido, seguirían adelante, uniendo su camino, apoyándose el uno con el otro como un buen matrimonio. La noche transcurría con los gemidos sonoros de Hinata que rogaban por la llegada del orgasmo y en medio de la bella noche, no muy lejos de la casa de Naruto y Hinata Uzumaki, unos ojos esmeraldas con pequeñas cascaditas en los ojos miraban su anterior hogar y escuchaba atentamente el ritual.

Decidió visitar por última vez su hermoso jardín, esa sería la última vez que lo vería, estaba muy encariñada con él, pero en especial con el roble que tenía el columpio, este había sido testigo de la reconciliación de Sakura con Ino, que habían vuelto a ser mejores amigas…

_Flash Back…_

_Sakura le había enviado una carta a Ino pidiéndole que fuera a visitarla, ahora que Sasuke había desaparecido, nada les impedía volver a ser amigas._

_Ino ya había llegado a la casa de Sakura, y entró al hermoso jardín, en verdad era hermoso, y sentada a un lado de unos arbustos se encontraba Sakura, levantó la mirada con gran felicidad y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó con mucha fuerza a Ino, la cual correspondió el abrazo, era verdaderamente emotivo ese momento._

_Sakura: Ino! Me alegra que hayas venido ¡!_

_Ino: Por supuesto que iba a venir! _

_Sakura con una gran sonrisa en el rostro tomó la mano de Ino y la condujo a una zona (no muy pequeña) en donde se hallaban herramientas de jardinería, ambas se sentaron al centro de este lugar_

_Ino: ¿Qué es todo esto Sakura?_

_Sakura: Quiero que en este jardín estén mis mejores recuerdos, ayúdame a hacer un hoyo en la tierra_

_Ino ya empezaba a captar lo que Sakura quería hacer, así que tomó una palita y empezó a remover la tierra, mientras cavaban, charlaban de cómo les había ido en su vida, era la charla más tranquila que habían tenido desde hace mucho tiempo…_

_Una vez que hicieron el hoyo en la tierra, tomaron una semilla de roble y juntas, la colocaron en el orificio, pusieron nuevamente la tierra y agregaron un poco de agua_

_Sakura: este árbol crecerá como muestra de nuestra amistad renovada, eres una gran amiga Ino._

_Ino: Lo mismos digo Sakura, mientras más crezca este árbol, nuestra amistad se fortalecerá aún mas_

_Sakura: y en caso de que nos distanciemos, este será el lazo permanente de nuestra amistad!_

_Ino: Por supuesto que si!_

_Fin Flass Back_

Sakura estaba muy melancólica, la única persona que sabría lo que de verdad le había pasado sería Ino, Sakura le había dicho la promesa del moreno, y le había pedido que le permitiera tomar su cuerpo para estar presente en la boda de Naruto, Ino había aceptado, y por eso en la boda tenía una expresión de alegría. La verdadera madrina de la boda de Naruto y Hinata había sido Sakura en el cuerpo de Ino

En su jardín tenía una planta para cada amigo, por eso su jardín era hermoso y aromático, la de Naruto era una hermosa planta que tenía flores naranjas y rojizas con un aroma extremadamente delicioso. La de Ino aparte del gran roble era una Malva con flores rosadas y púrpuras, Sakura los últimos días había sembrado una planta de _Vinca menor,_ sus flores eran púrpuras y un pequeño centro, esta era la flor de Hinata que había crecido hermosamente en los últimos días, todas las plantas estaban muy bien cuidadas, pero había una en especial que Sakura quería mucho, era una planta de_Argámula_(_Anchusa officinalis, _¿se nota que me encanta la biología?) una pequeña flor azul, con su centro negro, esta flor era muy especial para ella porque Sasuke se la había regalado cuando se había ido de Kohona, la cuidaba mucho, era muy bella, al igual que los ojos de Sasuke tenía su centro negro, cada vez que las veía sentía la dulce mirada de Sasuke en ella. Ahora esa planta le quedaba solo unas cuantas flores, -Sasuke…- susurró Sakura para sí misma - ¿Qué te está pasando….? Ya no eres el mismo…- sintió una fugaz lágrima acompañada de una suave brisa, él estaba ahí… -Tu también has cambiado Sakura- dijo Sasuke por detrás de la chica.

Sakura: Mi cambio ha sido para bien y el tuyo…. En realidad no lo sé…

Sasuke: ah… Sakura…. Aún no sabes como soy y ya me estas juzgando

Sakura: ¡ME HAS SEPARADO DE TODOS MIS SERES QUERIDOS!

Sasuke: Tú te comprometiste ¡ así que no me digas que yo soy el malo… (Tomándola por la cintura y hablando en susurro) Además…. Seremos más felices nosotros dos

Sakura: (mirando la flor que simbolizaba a Sasuke) Ya no eres el mismo…

Sasuke la apretó más contra su fuerte pecho y juntos se esfumaron en una gran nube de humo

Lo único que Sakura podía pensar en esos momentos era la frase del libro que había leído meses atrás (en el cap. 1) _-Le temía a las cosas que eran nuevas, que requerían de un cambio, porque, según ella, esto significaba traicionar a aquellos a los que de verdad quería su miedo era también, su mayor deseo…Sasuke…. Ya no eres el mismo… ¿aun así te querré de igual forma?-_ una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas, dejando así su hogar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuará !

**Naruto: oOoOoOoOoOoOoO... ! vaya que si eres de las personas mas bondadosas que existen en este mundo Irene ! de verdad me has recompensado ! gracias ! pero ahora mi pequeña flor de cerezo sufrirá¡?**

**Sasuke: ¡x supuesto que siii ! ahh... le va a doler toda el alma cuando termine con ella... *w* ahhh... :F **

**Irene: pues... ya vere ! hahaha tranquilo Naruto ! el buén Sasuke no le hará daño...**

**Sasuke: ... a no? **

**Irene: (O.o cara de ¡_tu sígueme la corriente !)_ verdad !**

**Sasuke: ahhhh ! siii... ¬u¬ claro...**

**Naruto: ... uwu buenoo... de todos modos... ahora tengo a otra florecilla... mi pequeña Vianca... :D hahhaa **

**Sasuke: ... :D biien... hora de hacer feliz a el buén Sasuke :D**

**Irene: Claro que si ! :D hahahha **


	6. El siguiente Paso, Ya no hay Marcha Atra

_**Bueno aquí está el 6° Capítulo... espero sea de su agrado y x fa ! déjenme comentariios ! **_

_**Sasuke: Hora de la diverción**_

_**Irene: Claro que si... :D hahaha **_

_**que lo disfruten !**_

_**El Placer de Amarte**_

_El siguiente paso… no hay marcha atrás!_

Se desvanecieron en una nube de humo, Sakura estaba abrazada al pecho del moreno, el cual pudo notar la pequeña gota de agua salada deslizarse por el rostro de su amada, lo cual hiso que se sintiera un poco culpable… _no seas idiota Sasuke ¡! Tú no puedes sentir arrepentimiento de NADA ¡! _Le gritaba su_ inner –pero de verdad le estoy haciendo daño al alejarla de su hogar… no creo que deba…- ¡cállate! Es solo una chica más… recuerda que la quieres para cumplir tu segundo objetivo… _- era verdad, Sasuke lo único que quería de Sakura era su cuerpo, para placer propio y para poder reconstruir su clan, era lo único que le importaba, pero algo en su interior le decía que algo andaba mal, no podía tratar tan mal a la chica, pero… hace mucho tiempo había dejado atrás sus sentimientos…

Pronto llegaron a un pueblo, nada conocido por la pelirrosa pero muy conocido por Sasuke, al pasar por un mercado Sakura pudo notar que los aldeanos mostraban mucho respeto hacia Sasuke, abandonaban sus actividades para inclinar la cabeza o para arrodillarse, este acto dejó totalmente desconcertada a Sakura, que no podía creer que en algún lugar se le pudiera dar respeto a alguien tan despreciable como el chico que la tomaba firmemente por la cintura. Al voltear la cabeza para ver el rostro de su captor, pudo notar un rostro neutral, totalmente sereno, en ese momento Sakura pudo observar con gran detenimiento las facciones de moreno, cabello negro y brillante, ojos profundos y hermosos; en ese momento Sakura recordó por qué se había enamorado tan perdidamente en su niñez, miraba con detenimiento sus ojos, que se volvieron a ella, volteó rápidamente la vista, para inútilmente disimular su sonrojo, a Sasuke le excitaba esto.

Llegaron muy pronto a una gran mansión-castillo, rodeada por un hermoso y gran jardín, iluminado por algunos faroles y la hermosa luz de la luna, tenía varias fuentes y gran variedad de flores, la ojiverde estaba muy concentrada en este jardín identificando flores y arbustos, y de repente escuchó la voz de Sasuke –lo mandé hacer solo para ti- las grandes orbes verdes regresaron a ver impactados, los ojos de Sasuke que seguían viendo al frente, Sakura solo pudo sonrojarse un poco más y abrir más la boca.

Recorrieron los grandes pasillos hasta llegar a un cuarto en una de las torres, era muy grande, daba la apariencia de ser un departamento para dos personas, al entrar había una sala, con hermosos muebles rústicos, se podía ver un pequeño balcón hecho de cristal, una chimenea con leña lista para usarse, al adentrarse en una de las habitaciones Sakura pudo notar una hermosa cama matrimonial, tenía una hermosa colcha que simulaba el cielo nocturno.

Sakura: ¿Qué es todo esto?- se podía notar un toque de felicidad y asombro en su voz sus ojos miraban cada rincón de ese lugar, Sasuke que estaba a algunos metros de distancia la observaba con gran dulzura y regocijo.

Sasuke: Es _nuestro_ cuarto Sakura

Sakura: (exaltada por lo que el moreno le estaba dando a entender)…como…que…_nuestro…_

Sasuke: baya… creía que ya habías entendido mi objetivo Sakura… pequeño estorbo…- terminando de decir esto empezó a desabrochare los botones de su camisa, y acercarse lentamente a una Sakura asustada que se arrinconaba en una de las esquinas haciéndole más sencillo el trabajo a Sasuke.

Cuando terminó de desabrocharse su camisa, el cuerpo de Sakura y el suyo ya estaban muy juntos, Sasuke tomó la delicada mano de Sakura y la besó para luego colocarla en su pecho muy cerca de su corazón

Sasuke: Escuchas eso…? Es lo que tú provocas en mi hermosa….

Sakura se sonrojó un poco y cuando iba a replicarle a Sasuke sintió como una curiosa mano tocaba sus pechos; -déjame entrar en ti hermosa… necesito de ti… no puedo seguir respirando si tú no estás a mi lado.- mientras decía esto le besaba el cuello, absorbía su esencia, de verdad necesitaba de ella… poco a poco, le quitó la playera a Sakura junto con su sostén, nuevamente se encontraba con sus redondos pechos, que ya había tenido gusto de conocer hacía 3 días, empezó a tocarlos, para después acercar su boca, y así empezar a besarlos mordisqueándolos, con el pequeño toque de sus labios fue más que suficiente para que ambos se pusieran rígidos y Sakura gimiera de placer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Sasuke la levantó para rápidamente colocarla en la cama, la luna era su testigo, cuando Sakura sintió como Sasuke se apresuraba a quitarle la falda que llevaba empezó a gritarle –Sasuke… no… por favor… no es correc…. AHH…. Basta ¡- Sasuke había introducido sus dedos en la intimidad de Sakura haciéndola revolcarse de placer. Sasuke se excitaba al verla así, tan vulnerable, tan delicada y bella, se apresuró a sacar y meter sus dedos, al principio con delicadeza y después con ira con lujuria Sakura había dejado de disfrutar esto, era doloroso, sus gritos ya no eran de placer, sino de dolor interno, golpeaba a Sasuke, pero esto no le hacía nada, para él era prácticamente una señal de que quería más, y malinterpretando el dolor de la pelirrosa Sasuke introdujo su miembro en Sakura, tan rápido… tan fugaz… el dolor era insoportable… lo único que podía hacer la chica en ese momento era ver la expresión de su compañero que de un momento a otro se volvió turbia y gris, Sakura no comprendía eso… Sasuke había logrado su objetivo, ¿Qué había hacho mal?

Sasuke gozaba de la situación pero cuando bruscamente metió su miembro en ella, no sintió ninguna barrera, esto hiso que Sasuke se volviera a ella y con brusquedad le dijera

Sasuke: (con voz de ira) ¡NO ERES VIRGEN! MALDITA ZORRA ¡! TU Y EL DOBE LO HICIERON ¡! No puedo creerlo…

Sakura: Sasuke yo… yo… tenía que hacerlo… porque lo amo… y…- antes de terminar sintió que la tomaban por el brazo y la volteaban hacia el colchón con mucha brusquedad

Sasuke: ¡YO TE ENSEÑARÉ LO QUE ES EL SEXO MALDITA ZORRA!

Y con gran ira empezó con la embestidas hacia Sakura que gemía y lloraba aferrándose a una almohada, sus uñas desgarraban cada tela que se le cruzaba

Sasuke estaba rojo de ira, no podía creer que el maldito del dobe había logrado quitarle la virginidad a SU chica!

Hacía las embestidas duras y fugaces, con cada gemido que salía de la boca de Sakura él aumentaba la rapidez de los golpes.

En lo único que pensaba Sakura era en su Naruto, él estaba disfrutando de esa noche, Sakura estaba sufriendo, pero constantemente se repetía que lo estaba haciendo por su querido Naruto y por lo que alguna vez fue su hogar…

Desde una de las torres unos ojos llenos de ira miraban con desprecio la escena de Sasuke y Sakura, era Karin quien estaba muy molesta, sus ojos demostraban su ira y desprecio hacia Sakura.

Y ahí estaba, sentada en la torre opuesta, sin poder decir ni hacer nada, Sasuke y ella lo habían hecho en innumerables ocasiones, pero en todas estas Sasuke al final de cada sesión le decía a Karin -_¿por qué tú no puedes ser como Sakura?_- esto la hería infinitamente ¿por qué era necesario compararla con la perra de cabello rosado? Ella no era ni la mitad de mujer que Karin, Sakura ya no amaba a Sasuke, lo maltrataba y le era infiel, por otro lado Karin no se había acostado con otro hombre, lo amaba y lo respetaba mucho; pero aun así quien estaba haciendo el amor con Sasuke era Sakura.

-_basta ya Karin-_ escuchó una voz por detrás de ella, era Suigetstu tenía cara de agotamiento y sueño –Karin por más que los espíes no vas a encontrar la forma de separarlos ¡!-

Karin: Cállate insolente ¡! Yo sé que la hermosa Sakura debe tener algún defecto…

Suigetstu: Aunque así fuera Karin, Sasuke de verdad quiere a esa chica, solo mira como le está haciendo el amor ¡!

Karin golpeó el rostro de su compañero, que quedó con la marca roja de su mano. –Demonios Karin ¡!-

Karin: Cállate ¡!- en sus ojos se podían ver lágrimas que luchaban por salir.-Sasuke-kun me ama a mi ¡! No a ella ¡!

Suigetstu: ¬¬ Solo te estas lastimando Karin ¡! Y por mi mala suerte a mí también…- tocándose el rostro que había quedado rojo –pero ambos sabemos que lo que Sasuke quiere es descendencia, y bueno… tu… tu… eres infértil…-

En el rostro de la chica el llanto era más que notorio, su rostro era un mar, Karin no podía tener bebés tan fácilmente, requería de una operación en la matriz y unos medicamentos (no era totalmente infértil), pero Sasuke nunca quiso acceder a tener hijos con ella, era muy terco y ambicioso, él quería tener hijos con alguien que amaba de verdad y que le asegurara una genética fuerte, y la chica que podía darle todo eso y más era la Haruno.

Karin: yo… podría darle eso… pero él… no quiere…- su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y de un momento a otro se trasformó en un rostro de ira –pues bien… yo misma me encargaré de que el juego comience… Sakura Haruno no vivirá para darle hijos a MI Sasuke ¡!

Suigetstu: O.o Ka…Karin… no vayas a hacer una estupidez… y si la haces no me involucres… no quiero tener una pelea con Sasuke… todavía tengo una vida por delante ¡!- estaba pálido, ambos sabían que era pésima idea hacer enfadar al poseedor del Sharingan, ya que este podría matarlos en un segundo, con un mínimo esfuerzo… por eso era su líder…

Karin estaba más que decidida a conservar a su Sasuke, y lo iba a lograr…

El gran astro rey había salido ya, a dominar a la brillante luna y relevarla para dar luz al mundo. En la torre Norte; acostados en la cama, estaban Sakura y Sasuke, desnudos bajo las sábanas. La chica ya estaba despierta, dándole la espalda al hombre que la había violado la noche anterior, se sentía sucia e inmensamente triste, no podía creer lo que había pasado, Sasuke-kun la había violado… ya era definitivo… no era el mismo… ¿por qué había hecho algo así?

Podía sentir el pesado brazo de su acosador sobre su cuerpo, intentó retirarlo para poder respirar normalmente; pero antes de que lograra su objetivo, Sasuke se despertó –Buenos días Sakura, ¿te gustó lo de anoche?- Se podía notar en su tono de voz un deje de orgullo. Sakura seguía volteada, y no pudo evitar lanzar una pequeña lágrima que no pasó desapercibida por Sasuke. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó un poco alarmado Sasuke. Sakura no pudo articular palabra y fue hasta que el moreno la volteó delicadamente hacia él cuando la chica pudo responderle con voz quebradiza y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Claro que me siento mal! Sasuke… ¿Cómo pudiste?...- No podía seguir mirando los ojos de Sasuke, porque estos reflejaban confusión y lástima por la chica.

Sasuke: Sakura… yo… no entiendo… ¿no te gustó?

Sakura: ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así? Tú me estás utilizando… tú únicamente quieres me cuerpo ¡! Yo…. De verdad tenía la esperanza de que podría confiar en ti, ahora me doy cuenta de que eres UN MONSTRUO ¡!

Sasuke: …..pero….no lo entiendo…. Creí que tu…..

Sakura: ¿Qué yo que? …. Que me gustaría ser violada? Sasuke, yo si quería hacerlo! Pero…. De la nada… tú te transformaste… ¿Qué te sucedió? Me empezaste a gritar…. Y hasta me golpeaste… porque?

La cara de Sakura era todo un mar de lágrimas

Sasuke: Sakura, perdí los estribos porque no eras virgen! Tú me prometiste que me ibas a esperar!

Sakura: Sasuke…. Te esperé tanto tiempo… y cuando creía que te habías olvidado de mí, cuando ya tenía una vida con metas, sueños, ilusiones… tú me obligaste a destrozarlas ¡! A SER INFELIZ ¡!

Sasuke: ….no…. tú me lo habías prometido… y no cumpliste… Sakura, ahora no te conviene estar en mi contra, deberías estar agradecida ¡! Cualquier otra zorra quisiera tener el gusto de que le hiciera el amor de la forma en que te lo he hecho a ti ¡!

Sakura: ya no quiero estar contigo…. Quiero regresar a casa….- dicho esto se dispuso a pararse, pero sintió como el cuerpo de su compañero se interpuso.

Sasuke: jajajaja ¡! Eso nunca ¡! Ahora eres mía! Y no permitiré que nadie más te toque ¡!

Sakura: ¿y cómo piensas obligarme?- Sakura estaba molesta, quería irse y era una poderosa ninja, podía burlar a Sasuke y salir por la ventana, pasar desapercibida por los guardias y regresar a Kohona…

Sasuke: mmm….- hundió su nariz en el cabello de Sakura –tengo mis métodos… puedo hacerte el amor tooodas las noches…- Sakura pudo sentir el miembro de Sasuke que empezaba a excitarse –o bien, puedo mantenerte cautiva en esta torre hasta que te me entregues por completo… y... –Sasuke empezaba a rozar a Sakura con su miembro, era muy placentero tanto para él como para Sakura -…si aún así quieres retenerte… puedo traerte la cabeza del dobe en una bandeja…- Los ojos de Sakura buscaron los de Sasuke, suplicantes…

Sakura: no lo harías…

Sasuke: mmm… no me tientes- mientras seguía moviéndose sobre ella

Sakura: NOO, Saa…ssuke… (Empezaba a excitarse también) haré lo que quieras, pero…ahhhh! (Gemido)…. No le hagas daño a Naruto…

Sasuke: (con una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro) bien… a sí me gusta…. Ahora… vístete

A Sakura le hubiera gustado haber tenido sexo con Sasuke, pero se incorporó y sin importarle su desnudez se dirigió al guarda-ropa.

Sasuke: ponte este…- El moreno ya estaba vestido y llevaba en sus manos un hermoso vestido de seda azul, a Sakura le agradó pero cuando se acercó para verlo mejor, pudo notar detalles del signo Uchiha

Sakura: NI CREAS QUE ME PONDRÉ ESO ¡!

Sasuke: ¡CLARO QUE LO HARAS!

Una lucha desenfrenada empezó cuando Sasuke intentó ponerle el vestido, Sakura no quería ponerse algo que le quitara su honor, pero Sasuke era muy astuto y al final terminó por sedarla y vestirla como una niña pequeña

Sasuke: Demonios Sakura…. Si todas las mañanas van a ser así voy a necesitar muchísimas drogas para calmarte ¡!

Continuará !

**Sasuke: ahh... Sakura... tan terca como siempre...**

**Irene: hahaha se te va a complicar un poco la existencia Sasuke**

**Sasuke: No me preocupo... mientras te tenga a ti como amiga... no hay problema !**

**Irene: sep... e.e ... ya veremos... :D ! hahaha**


End file.
